Nickname
by Bite The Dust
Summary: Suwabara Kai always calls Meister Kirisaki "GM".


**I've wondered why Suwa always calls Meister "General Manager" when everyone else just calls him Meister. So here's this.**

**I don't own fuck-all blah blah disclaimer.**

**I wrote this while also watching Beer & Board Games on the youtubes. That has absolutely nothing to do with what you're about to read, although it could have possibly contributed to the higher amount of curse words than I normally use. You should check them out though, they're pretty funny.**

* * *

It was Suwabara Kai's first day at Pantasia main, and Kuroyanagi Ryou was giving him the kind of tour anyone getting a job anywhere would expect to get after starting- new employee showy-aroundy _shit._

It had taken the last thirty-six hours to move all his _stupid crap_ from where he had lived in his master's house to his new _stupid fucking _Pantasia dormitory/tiny apartment thing, and all he wanted to do was get some _fucking sleep._

Basically, he just wasn't in any kind of _fucking mood _to be led around by some_ creepy_ _fucking taste-tester_ like a toddler on a leash, just to see the same kind of building he'd worked in for as long as he could _fucking_ _remember_.

The only good thing was that he wasn't expected to start actually working until tomorrow, so as soon as the _goddamn stupid fucking TOUR _was over he could sulk back to his new dwelling and sleep all day, night, and into the next morning if he wanted to.

_Pantries that way, freezers over there, supply closets, lobby, shelves and registers, I get it, I get it, let me go SLEEP..._

It then occurred to him that they had stopped walking, and that his new boss was talking to someone he didn't quite recognize. Someone with long, platinum blond hair, a metal mask decorated with _fucking flowers_, and wearing a _fucking cape._

_... Now what the hell is this guy._

He knew one thing, that this _fucking cosplayer_ was keeping him from precious sleep that he needed to _fucking function tomorrow._

That shit was not gonna fly.

So he, in his not-quite-functioning mind decided it was a good idea to, as rudely as he possibly could, cut into a conversation his new boss was having with an eccentric man he did not know, yet felt he should. And that's always an excellent plan.

"Hey," he began, and the two men turned to look at him.

Kuroyanagi, with his usual slightly bored, slightly annoyed expression on his face, swiftly responded with "What do you want?" before he could finish what he was going to say.

_Charming, Mr. Boss-man. You sure know how to get on your employees' good sides._

He turned to face the older man, and gave him a glare. "So who's this guy?"

The cosplayer's eyes widened considerably behind his mask, and Kuroyanagi sneered at him. "W-Why, you..." The dark-haired man turned back to the blond and gave him a small bow. "I apologize for our new employee's insubordination, Meister Kirisaki. I'll be sure to put him back in line."

The blond gave a noncommittal noise, nodded, and left, still looking a bit frazzled.

_Huh? Meister Kirisaki? I've heard that name somewhere befo-_

_..._

_Oh god dammit I'm never going to get to sleep am I._

* * *

He did eventually get his very much needed sleep, but only after the indescribable horror that is thirty minutes of Kuroyan lecture.

After being lectured daily by his master for almost his entire life, though, he was pretty much used to it.

The worst part of it all was how embarrassed he was by the whole thing.

Making a bad first impression or your boss never really turns out well, either.

And to make it that much worse, he woke up late, and was currently sprinting to get to his kitchen on time. Oh yes, not only did he sleep through the afternoon, night, and into the morning, but also his alarm clock. What an excellent way to start the first day at his new job.

At least he'd slept.

That had been almost enough to put him in a good mood, until he turned a corner and ran straight into who else but the Meister.

He stopped dead in his tracks, a bright red blanketing his cheeks. His boss might have raised one of his eyebrows at him, but he couldn't exactly see behind the other man's mask.

Even with his now fully-functioning mind, he was unable to find anything to say. Fortunately, the other man could.

"Ah, Suwabara-san, was it? You seemed distressed yesterday, and even more so this morning. Are you alright?" The blond shot him a concerned look.

He didn't appear to be sarcastic.

Now Suwabara felt guilty. He had been so disrespectful the day before, and the older man had nothing but kindness for him. That was quite touching, actually. He must have known that he was anxious and tired after suddenly moving to the big city. Were all the new employees like this?

Knowing that others must have gone through what he had gave him a little bit of his regular confidence back.

He gave his new boss a small bow. "I apologize for how I acted yesterday, sir." The older man's eyes widened in the same way they had yesterday, and he continued, straightening and crossing his arms over his chest. "Although, I honestly didn't know who you were. Before I came here I had studied more what you sold here and practicing making those, then memorizing the names of the employees."

So what if that sounded rude, too? He wasn't going to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

The Meister unexpectedly smiled at him. "I see."

"And by the way," he continued, "why do you insist on everyone calling you Meister? You're not German, you're French."

And then he gave him a look he couldn't quite interpret.

Kirisaki was thinking whether or not to tell this young man the truth about his title. He was a bit embarrassed about it.

But he sensed that his new employee would either think nothing of it or find the flaw that was quite glaring to him insignificant.

He decided on a whim to tell him. He seemed trustworthy, contradictory to his outward appearance. He looked high-strung, confrontational, like a jungle cat, ready to pounce at any moment. But his eyes were calm.

"Is that what Kuroyanagi told you? Because it's a complete and utter lie. I insist no such thing."

It was Suwabara's turn to raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"I don't enjoy wearing this big, cumbersome thing either," he gestured to his cape, "or these clothes," he looked down at his rather dressy outfit, "or this, really." He tapped the hunk of metal on his face.

"Then why do you?"

"Do you realize how many school-aged young women and office ladies come here every day, just hoping to get a glimpse of me? Far too many. I'm forced to wear this outfit to keep sales up."

"Is that so..."

"I despise this... This... This, _costume. _It's far too fanciful for my tastes, and I can barely get any work done in it. But I manage, for the sake of this company, and my ever-expanding influence."

The younger man had tilted his head and covered his mouth with his hand, thinking. His boss waited patiently for his response.

When the hand was removed, a smile had formed. The Meister noted that his newest employee looked far better that way.

"So, you say you're willing to sacrifice your dignity for the sake of your craft?"

The older man was taken aback a bit by this comment, but that was exactly right. He gave a single nod.

"I like that. I like that a lot." The smile had turned into a smirk.

The older man felt his face heat up, and he felt the urge to look away. He was suddenly grateful for his big, clunky mask.

"So, then," his eyes snapped back up to the younger man as he began speaking. "What would you _like_ to be called?"

No one had ever asked him that before. He thought for a second before answering.

"Well, I _am_ the general manager of Pantasia, and would like to be addressed as such."

"General Manager it is, then." And they stood there for a second, just looking at each other, and smiling.

Pantasia main's newest employee then remembered that he still had a job to do today.

Trying not to appear as panicky as he felt, he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I still haven't actually started the job you so graciously gave me yet." And began walking away. Kirisaki watched him as he left.

He suddenly stopped however, and said without turning back around, "I believe I'm going to greatly enjoy working under you, GM, sir." He turned to him then and smiled once more. "If only you could keep that nasty Kuroyanagi off my case." He turned back again, said "Be seeing you." and walked on, soon turning a corner and leaving Pantasia's General Manager's line of sight.

Only then could he say "See you."

* * *

**Suwa/Meister. Only from me.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
